Dumbo/Transcript
(The movie opens on a severe thunderstorm high in the clouds at night, as rain pours down wildly and the wind blows loudly. The weather then pours some snow, sleet, and hail.) Narrator: "Through the snow and sleet and hail... through the blizzard, through the gale! (The weather then resumes pouring rain.) Through the wind and through the rain! Over mountain, over plain! "Through the blinding lightning flash!" (A lightning bolt flashes.) "And the mighty thunder crash!" (A thunderbolt roars through the air, as we head back into the clouds.) "Ever faithful, ever true... nothing stops him; He'll get through!" (As the storm dies down, the sound of an airplane engine is then heard roaring through the night sky. The last cloud passes, revealing a stork carrying a bundle.) Chorus: "Look out for Mr. Stork, that persevering chap, he'll come along and drop a bundle in your lap. (A flock of other storks catch up with their leader and form a tightly-knit circular formation around him.) You may be poor or rich, it doesn't matter which millionaires, they get theirs, like the butcher and the baker. (T''he formation breaks as the storks line up behind each other, forming two single-file lines.)'' So, look out for Mr. Stork, and let me tell you, friend: Don't try to get away; he'll find you in the end, he'll spot you out in China, or he'll fly to County Cork. so, you'd better look out for Mr. Stork! (The leader of the storks looks down and points out to their destination: A circus winter quarters in the state of Florida, USA. Leading his brethren, the storks swoop down above winter quarters and drop their bundles. The storks then swoop up and return home. A series of parachutes appear out from the bundles, letting the bundles drift slowly into each different animal pens. The first bundle lands in a bear pen, where it opens to reveal a bear cub. The mother bear scoops him up in her arms and licks him with passion. Another bear cub rolls out another bundle as the mother bear scoops her up and licks them both. A bundle lands in the pen of a mother kangaroo, where a kangaroo joey appears from the bundle and leaps in his mother's pouch. The mother looks at her son and hugs him. Another bundle lands in a hippo tank, causing the parachute to break away from the cloth and flies away. The bundle opens, revealing a baby hippo, who is now sleeping casually next to his mother. Meanwhile, a couple of tiger parents await in their pen for their bundle.) Look out for Mr. Stork, he's got you on his list, (The bundle lands next to the father tiger, opening to let a quintuplet of tiger cubs run out and nuzzle their father, who wakes up and looks at them with joy, including their mother.) And when he comes around, it's useless to resist. Remember those quintuplets and the woman in the shoe. Maybe, he's got his eye on you!" (As the tiger parents meet their cubs for the first time, a bundle lands in the giraffe pen. A giraffe calf licks his tongue on his mother's cheek, wakening the mother giraffe up, as she sees her soon for the first time. The calf stumbles around in the cloth with his long legs and nuzzles with his mother neck to neck. Meanwhile, the last of the animals, Mrs. Jumbo, a circus elephant, sees a bundle coming toward her. She expects that it's for her, but the bundle turns away from her for its true mother. She sees another bundle coming for her, but that, too, heads for its true mother. Mrs. Jumbo takes one last look at the sky and hangs her head, sighing in sadness.) (The next morning, the circus is packing up to get on the road, as Casey Jr., a 2-4-0 steam tender engine, hauling a yellow coach (carrying the clowns and other circus performers), a flatcar with a calliope organ and a various circus wagon, another flatcar (carrying two other various circus wagons), an orange stock car (carrying the elephants), a blue stock car (carrying animals like monkeys, horses, zebras, and camels), another flatcar (carrying the tent and its supports), a light blue stock car (carrying the giraffes heads are clearly sticking through the roof), one more flatcar (carrying two more wagons), a pink stock car (carrying predators like hyenas, apes, bears, lions, and tigers), a light green stock (carrying animals like ostriches, seals, hippos and kangaroos), a green coach (carrying the circus workmen), and a red caboose numbered 2 (carrying the ringmaster), blows his whistle as a last-minute warning. There is much activity bustling around the train; first, a worker ties down a canvas window on the bear cage where the bears will be relaxing inside. Another worker closes the door to the kangaroo car, as the kangaroos watch him do his job. A dromedary camel and a quadruplet of zebras gallop into their car, as a team of workers remove the ramp, and the worker slides the bolt into the door. The zebras stick their heads out. An elephant shoves a cage wagon full of tigers onto a flatcar, where it bumps into the circus calliope. The mother hippo and her calf from last night board their car filled with water. The mother sinks into the water, while her son splashes in. The giraffes board their car, as a worker slams the door that causes the sun roof hatches to slide into position, fitting their necks well, as the giraffe calf sticks his head through the roof as well. The elephants are the last to board their car. Mrs. Jumbo takes one last look at the sky for any sign of her bundle, until she is tapped on the back by the Elephant Matriarch, who shoves her inside the car, but she's much too fat to pass through the entryway. Fortunately, a team of workers raise the bottom door and push her inside the car with a few squeezes. They finally shove her inside, as the Matriarch looks at the workers with annoyance, until the top door lands on it with the hatch, closing the door completely. The circus train is all set to depart.) Ringmaster: "All aboard! All aboard!" Casey Jr.: "All aboard! Let's go!" (Casey whistles, chugs, and struggles to get the heavy train moving, but suddenly loses his grip, and slams into the first passenger car. The physical force passes from the first passenger car all the way to the caboose. As Casey leans back up, the passenger car bumps into him, and forces Casey to yelp on his whistle, as he finally starts up and gets the whole train moving and out of winter quarters.) Chorus: "Casey Junior's comin' down the track, comin' down the track with a smoky stack!" (Casey then passes a large hill with his shadow traveling along the ground, until it shrinks when the hill comes down.) "Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill, Casey's here to thrill every Jack and Jill!" (The circus train then glides down a hill, over a railroad trestle, through a tunnel (which fits the giraffes' necks so well), and down across a valley railroad trestle.) "Every time his funny little whistle sounds," (Casey blows his whistle with two short toots.) "Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack! Casey Junior's back! Casey Junior's back!" (Meanwhile, Mr. Stork is late once again as he makes his delivery. He flies through a cloud and appears out through it, as he rests on another cloud to rest.) Mr. Stork: "Oh. My, my. Now, let me see. Must be right around here somewhere, I hope." (He notices his bundle is slowly slipping through the cloud.) "Ah, watch it there." (He heaves the bundle back on the surface. and hums Rock-a-Bye Baby) On the treetop! (He grabs the bundle again and reads a map.) "Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway four miles to the gas station, turn left. Da-da da-da-da de... (hears Casey Jr.'s whistle) "Ah. That must be it." (We see the entire state of Florida and the circus train blowing its whistle from a cloud's eye view.) "Well, little fella, let's get goin'." (He tries grabbing the bundle, but he notices its gone again. Fortunately, he grabs the heavy bundle just in time. He walks off the cloud with the bundle and swoops down to the circus train, where he lands on the caboose. Mr. Stork then walks along the top of the train and calls out for Mrs. Jumbo's name.) Mr. Stork: "Mrs. Jumbo? Oh, Mrs. Jumbo?! Calling Mrs. Jumbo." (He makes it to one of the train cars.) "Mrs. Jumbo?" (A tiger roars, scaring him.) "Oh, my. Mrs. Jumbo!" (He stops to rest on the rooftop) "Oh, where's that Mrs. Jum-" (At last, he hears the elephants calling him over to their car.) Circus Elephants: "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Over here." Matriarch: "This way, boy." Giddy: "In here! In here!" Prissy: "Yoo-hoo!" Catty: "This is the place." Mr. Stork: (catches up to the elephants' car) "Whew! At last." (He bends his neck through the sunroof, tipping his hat.) "Which one of you ladies is expecting?" Matriarch: Hmph!" (Giddy giggles likewise in embarrrasment.) Catty: "Not me." Prissy: "The very idea." Matriarch: (sternly) "Certainly not. Over there, of course." Circus Elephants: "Yes, of course. Right over there." (Mrs. Jumbo stands off to the side, as she shyly turns her head to see Mr. Stork.) Mr. Stork: "Oh. Of course". (Mr. Stork flutters down in front of Mrs. Jumbo and tips his hat. He then recites a poem.) "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you. Or: Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." (He hands her a receipt reading, "Received: One Elephant".) "Sign here, please." (Mrs. Jumbo puts a checkmark on the dotted line.) "Oh, yes. Well-Oh. Mrs. Jumbo." (Mrs. Jumbo goes to open the knot, until Mr. Stork taps her trunk to get her attention.) "Oh, one moment, please. This is still part of the service." (He blows the kazoo and then sings "Happy Birthday".) "Happy Birthday to you, a-happy Birthday to you." (The elephants bob their hands and trunks to the song.) "A-happy Birthday, dear... a-dear..." (The elephants frown.) "Oh, dear me. What's his name?" Mrs. Jumbo: "Jumbo... Junior." Mr. Stork: "Oh, Jumbo Junior, huh? Ahem. Jumbo Junior." (resumes singing) "''Happy Birthday, dear Jumbo Junior... Happy Birthday... To-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo..." ''(He gets caught by a railroad mail post, as the back deck of the caboose is seen.) "''Yoooooooou!" ''(Casey blows his whistle and continues his journey. Back inside the elephant car, Mrs. Jumbo is ready to unwrap her bundle.) Prissy: "Oh, do hurry, dear." Giddy: "I'm on pins and needles." Prissy: "Isn't it thrilling?" Giddy: "I'm all a-flutter." Matriarch: "Ah, this is a proud, proud day." Catty: "Well, hurry and open it, dearie." Prissy: "I'm just dying to see." (At last, Mrs. Jumbo opens the bundle, revealing her precious Jumbo Jr., who wakes up slowly and looks at his surroundings.) Circus Elephants: "Oh!" Giddy: "Look at him!" Matriarch: "Look at him!" Catty: "Oh, what a-" Prissy: "Oh, look!" Catty: "Oh, you sweet little thing." Prissy: "He is cute, isn't he?" Giddy: "Oh, he is a darling little baby." Matriarch: "Adorable. Simply adorable. Prissy: "Did you ever see anything so cuddly?" Giddy: "Isn't he a darling!" Matriarch: "Kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy." (She tickles him with her trunk. Dumbo feels a sneeze coming on, until it stops. At last, he sneezes, revealing his large ears.) Circus Elephants: (gasping) Matriarch: (shocked) "Is it possible?" Prissy: "Isn't there some mistake?" Catty: "Just look at those, those- E-A-R-S." Giddy: "Those what? Oh, ears!" (She tugs on Dumbo's right ear, amusing him.) "These! Aren't they funny?" (An angry Mrs. Jumbo slaps her trunk.) "Oh!" Matriarch: "Oh, my goodness." Catty: "What a temper." Giddy: "Oh, what did I do? Well, tell me. Did I say anything?" Matriarch: (uptight, reassuring her) "Perfectly harmless remark." Giddy: "I just said that they're funny, and they are funny." Catty: "They certainly are." Prissy: "After all, who cares about her precious little Jumbo?" Catty: (suggestively) "Jumbo? You mean Dumbo." Matriarch: "Dumbo." (The Circus Elephants break into a laughing fit, as Dumbo watches them, curiously.) Catty: "Dumbo, I say. That's good." Giddy: "Dumbo! That's good." Catty: "Dumbo!" (Mrs. Jumbo sees a pin suspending the door to the elephants' corral and removes, slamming the door on them to get them to shut up. As the laughter dies down, Dumbo snuggles up in his mother's lap, and Mrs. Jumbo wraps his ears around Dumbo and then rocks him to sleep.) (Meanwhile, since it's late evening, Casey brings the circus train across a mountain bridge surrounding the lake. The camera pulls back to see a mountain tunnel, where Casey comes out. He has his headlight turned on and begins to climb up a steep hill and starts up the long climb.) Casey Jr.: "I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. Whoo-whoo!" (He chugs down the other side of the mountain with the circus train in tow. The train reflects off a small pond as storm clouds gather above the moon. Soon, he brings the circus train into their first destination and roughly comes to a complete stop that the cars slam into each other, waking up the circus animals. The crashing stops, as Dumbo sticks his head out the car and feels rain drops pelting on his head. He uses his ear as a shield from the rain. As Casey then goes to sleep, there's work to be done, as the elephants are up and leaving their car. Dumbo, clinging to his mother's tail, bounces off the end of the gangplank from their car to the ground. A group of roustabouts emerge from their boxcar. One of the elephants pushes a circus wagon down a flat car, where the wagon bumps into another one that bumps into another elephant. The Matriarch pushes the tiger wagon through the mud, while the tigers sleep comfortably. Two of the roustabouts open the stake wagon and pass each tent stake to each team of roustabouts.) Roustabouts: (singing) "Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike!" (Soon, the roustabouts hammer the stakes into the ground, as lighted torches illuminate the scene.) "We work all day, We work all night, We never learned to read or write, We're happy-hearted roustabouts! Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike!" (The elephants help hammering the stakes in the ground, too, including Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo.) When other folks have gone to bed, We slave until we're almost dead, We're happy-hearted roustabouts! (Dumbo tries to hammer the stake in harder, but he winds up hitting himself on the forehead with his sledgehammer. Dumbo looks at it, amusedly.) Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike!" (Later, the elephants bring tent canvases to the construction site. The Matriarch lights the way with a lantern, while Dumbo brings up the rear, following his mother, as he has a red lantern hanging on his tail.) We don't know when we get our pay, And when we do, We throw our pay away! When we get our pay, We throw our money all away. (A pair of camels bring tent poles to the site and kneel down for an elephant to pick them up.) We get our pay when children say With happy hearts "It's circus day today." (As the elephants put up the tent poles, Dumbo drags a pole to help out, but he stumbles over on his bottom.) Then we get our pay, just watching kids on Circus Day. (Soon, the elephants roll the tent canvas across the ground.) Muscles aching, Back near breaking, (Dumbo tries helping them out as he runs back and forth between a pair of elephants.) Eggs and bacon's what we need. Yes, sir! (Soon, Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo lace the tent ropes together. Dumbo accidentally gets his trunk stuck in the tent laces and shakes them loose.) Boss man houndin', Keep on poundin', For your bread and feed. (A pair of circus elephants drag the main pole into place. The guy ropes are taut, as the pole and its flag brace against the wind, thunder, and lightning.) There ain't no letup! Must get set up! Pull that canvas, Drive that stake! (An elephant is dragging a single tree in the mud, as the trunk of an elephant puts the hook and pulley on the ring of the yoke, thus raising another tent pole against the storm. Mrs. Jumbo grabs the rope with her trunk to put the pole in position.) Want to doze off, Get them clothes off, But must keep awake! (Dumbo is helping too by pulling on his mother's tail, until a lightning bolt scares him into hiding behind his mother's legs. He peers out but is scared by another lightning flash.) Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! (The roustabouts are able to push the canvas above the ground and right on the poles, as the guy lines sway in the wind. The elephants do their best to hold tight to the ropes and canvas.) Swing that sledge! Sing that song! Work and laugh the whole night long! Happy hearted roustabouts! (As the elephants hold on tight, the tent canvas sways in the wind, as one of the poles breaks off the canvas.) Pullin', poundin' tyin', groundin' Big top roundin' into shape. (A roustabout passes a rope to another roustabout, who throws it on the hook of a pulley, which is connected to a harness being dragged by the elephants in the mud.) Keep on workin'! Stop that shirkin'! Grab that rope, you hairy ape! (At last, the baling ring raises the tent canvas into place.) Poundin', poundin' Poundin', poundin' Pound. (The next morning, the big top has been built, and the circus is ready for its first day. The camera irises in on a circus parade in town, as the Ringmaster rides in on his horse, as both of them bow to the cheering crowd. A marching band rolls by, blowing their trombones and tubas and banging their drums. A team of zebras pulls the lion cage into town.) Lion:'' (yawning)'' "Oh, dear." Circus Barker 1: Jostling and juggling. Fifteen minutes! Circus Barker 2: Step right up and get your tickets. Hurry, hurry now. Circus Barker 3: Hurry to the big sideshow. That's why you go under the big top. Circus Barker 4: Fifteen big attractions that you can't see anywhere else in the world! Circus Barker 5: The greatest collection in the entire world. Circus Barker 6: And the greatest comedies are featured and assembled for your entertainment. Smitty: Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears. Kid 1: Hey, guys, lookit! Smitty's an elephant! Kid 2: Aw, let me see! Kid 3: Boo! Kid 1: You can't hide him from us. Kid 2: Yeah, his ears are still stickin' out. Kid 1: Come on! We wanna see him! Kid 2: We wanna laugh. Kid 1: Sure, that's what we came for. Kid 4: Hey, the biggest slingshot in the world. Smitty: Hey! Cut that out! Kid 1: Hey, let's get out of here. Smitty: You're hurting me! Help! Ringmaster: Hey, you! What's going on? Down! Jumbo, down! Surround her! Tie her down! Get down! Calm down! Tie her down! Darling, it was so funny. Oh, my dears, can you bear it? When she doused the ringmaster, I just thought I'd die! Prissy: Well, personally, I think she went a bit too far. Matriarch: After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady. Oh, you're right, dear. Yes. Oh, that's very true. Prissy: Oh, well, I suppose that's mother love. Catty: But it's certainly no excuse for what she did. Mother's love might cover a multitude of sins. It's true, my dear, and she has such a streak in-- Timothy Q. Mouse: A guy can't eat in peace. Yes, but mother love does-- Timothy Q. Mouse: Gab, gab, gab. Always gossipin'. Catty: Girls, girls! Listen! Have I got a trunk full of dirt. Well, darling, tell us all. Go on, go on. Catty: Well, I heard today that they have put her in solitary confinement. No! You don't mean it! Oh, how awful for her! Prissy: Well, l-I must say, l-I don't blame her for anything. Catty: You're absolutely right. It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K. Yes, him with those ears that only a mother could love. Timothy Q. Mouse: What's the matter with his ears? I don't see nothin' wrong with 'em. I think they're cute. Matriarch: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. Oh. Oh, she's right, girls. Matriarch: Don't forget that we elephants have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. Prissy: Yes, that's true. That's very true. Oh, indeed it is. Catty: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same bale of hay with him. No. Right. Me either, dearie. I should say. Nor I. That's just how I feel about it. Here he comes now. Matriarch: Humph. Pretend you don't see him. Shh. Timothy Q. Mouse: How do ya like that? Givin' him the cold shoulder. Poor little guy. There he goes, without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to. Oh, I'll do somethin' about this. A mouse! Timothy Q. Mouse: So, ya like to pick on little guys, huh? Well, why don't you pick on me? A proud race; overstuffed hay bags! Boo! Still afraid of a mouse. Ho-ho, boy. Wait'll I tell the little guy. Where is he? Oh. Hey, Dumbo. You can come out now. Golly. Maybe I scared him too. Look, Dumbo. I'm your friend. Come on out, won't ya? You're not really afraid of little me, are ya? Ya are? Must've overdid it in there. Don't know my own strength sometimes. Dumbo. Look what I got for ya. Uh-uh-uh-uh. Ya gotta come out first. Too bad ya don't trust me, 'cause I thought... uh, well, you--you and me, uh, we might get your mother out of the clink. Oh, but I guess you wouldn't be interested. So long, Dumbo. Well, that's more like it. Ya know, your ma ain't crazy. She's just brokenhearted. It ain't nobody's fault you got them big ears. Uh-oh. Boy, I stepped in it that time. Aw, gee, Dumbo. I think your ears are beautiful. Sure. As a matter of fact, I think they're very decorative. You know, lots of people with big ears are famous. Ho-ho, boy. All we gotta do is build an act. Make ya a star. A headliner! Dumbo the Great! Uh-oh. The great what? Ya know, Dumbo, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea. Something colossal, like, uh-- Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! Timothy Q. Mouse: Huh. He never had an idea in his life. Ringmaster: Just visualize: One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant until finally all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out. I blow the whistle. Timothy Q. Mouse: Yeah. Ringmaster: The trumpets are trumpeting. Timothy Q. Mouse: Yeah! Ringmaster: And now, comes the climax! Joe: Yeah? What is the climax? Ringmaster: Hmmph. I don't know. Timothy Q. Mouse: I knew he never had nothin'. Ringmaster: Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. Joe: Good night, Boss. Timothy Q. Mouse: Climax. Climax! Dumbo, you're a climax. I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future. I am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. Now, concentrate.Remember? Your pyramid of elephants are standing in the ring waitin' for a climax. Ringmaster: Climax. Timothy Q. Mouse: You are now getting that climax. Ringmaster: Climax. Timothy Q. Mouse: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. Ringmaster: Climax. Timothy Q. Mouse: Gallopin' across the arena. Ringmaster: Arena. Timothy Q. Mouse: He jumps from a springboard to a platform. At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! Ringmaster: Finish? Timothy Q. Mouse: And who is your climax? The little elephant with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! Dumbo! Ringmaster: What? Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo. Ringmaster: Dumbo. Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo. Ringmaster: Dumbo. Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo. Ringmaster: Dumbo! I've got it! I've got it! Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid! Not of wood, not of stone... Catty: To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. Ringmaster: But a living, breathing... Matriarch: The stuffed shirt! Ringmaster: Pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the elephants. Matriarch: Aren't we a bit clumsy? Prissy: Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey? Catty: You're no cream puff yourself, dearie. Matriarch: Quiet up there. Tend to your work, girls. Matriarch: Keep your foot out of my eye, clumsy ox. Matriarch: Ugh! Steady, girls. Timothy Q. Mouse: Boy, that was a close one. They're almost ready now, Dumbo. Don't forget to wave that flag. Okay, okay. Don't wave it no more. I saw ya. Now, look. All ya gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. All right, now show me just how you're gonna do it. That's it. Attaboy. That's the stuff. Come on. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Dumbo! Oh, those ears. We gotta do somethin', quick! Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now seen the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. Seven jungle giants each one weighing not-- Matriarch: That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point?! Ringmaster: Hundred pounds! And now, I present the world's smallest little elephant... who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Dumbo! Timothy Q. Mouse: Go on! Get goin'! What's the matter with you? Dumbo! That's your cue! You're on, Dumbo. Matriarch: Out of my way, assassin! Dear! Matriarch: Ohh. I never thought I'd live to see the big top fall. Because of that Dumbo, I never can show my face there again. Oh, look at my beautiful tail! Matriarch: I'd just like to spank the daylights out of him-- Ah! Oh! Oh! Ohh. Catty: Oh, that won't be necessary, dearie. They fixed him good. What do you mean? Wh-What did they do? Did they beat him? Prissy: What is it, darling? Tell us. Matriarch: Come, come. I demand to know. Catty: Oh. Well, they've gone and made him-- Oh, dear, I just can't say it. Matriarch: Out with it! Catty: Made him a clown. Giddy: A clown? Matriarch: No! Catty: Yes. Matriarch: Oh, the shame of it. Let us take the solemn vow. From now on, he is no longer... an elephant. Please! Help me save my poor baby! Whoo! Save my child! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where are you? Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Hey! Hey! Hey! Save my ba-- Come on! Jump! We'll save you. Hurry up! Hurry up! We'll save you. Go on! Jump! We'll save ya. Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there! What a performance! Are we good? Thirteen curtain calls. Thirteen! Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right. Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, Joey. Go ahead. Ask me. You said it! We rolled 'em in the aisles! Boy, oh, boy, what a act. Oh, "what a act" is right. Stupendous, I calls it. They'll have more respect for us clowns now. Yeah, yeah, you bet. Here, boys. This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it. Poison! Am I thirsty. I could use one of them myself. This one's on Dumbo. Yeah, Dumbo. Dumbo! Here's plaster in his eyes. Timothy Q. Mouse: See? They're drinkin' a toast to ya. Yeah. You're a big hit. Why, uh, you're terrific. Oh, you're colossal. Stupendous. Come on. Alley-oop. I gotta wash behind your ears. You oughta be proud. You're a success. Look. A peanut! Come on. Eat it. Got lots of vitamins. Give ya a lot of, uh, pep. Oh-ho-ho. I forgot to tell ya. Why, we're goin' over to see your mother. I made an appointment for ya. Didn't I tell ya? Huh! Just like me. I must have forgot. Come on. Get your hat. Oh. Right over there. Cozy little place, ain't it? Mrs. Jumbo. I hope she's in. Someone to see ya. Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine From your head To your toes Baby mine You're so sweet goodness knows Baby mine - You are so - Baby, baby, baby - Precious to me - Mine Cute as can be baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine Here ya are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled 'em in the aisles. Just wait'll we hit the big town. This gives me an idea. Let's raise the platform the elephant jumps off of. Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. Yeah, that's right. That's right. Simple mathematics. Let's make it 80 feet! Don't be a piker! 180! Make it 300! A thousand! Yeah, that's good. Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. Aw, go on. Elephants ain't got no feelings. No, they're made of rubber. This idea's sensational. Let's go tell the boss. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go. Hey, hey! Let's hit him for a raise. Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough. Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise! Yes, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise! Oh, we're gonna get more money 'cause we know that we're funny! We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise! Timothy Q. Mouse: I know how ya feel, Dumbo, but you gotta pull yourself together. What would your mother think of ya, if she saw you crying like this? Remember, you've come of a proud race. Why you're a-a-a-- a pachyderm, and pachyderms don't cry. What's cryin' get ya anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups. There. Ya see? Well, ain't nothin' a little water won't cure. Oops-a-daisy. We'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy. Come on. Here. Take a trunk full. Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up 'til now, but you and me is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath. Why, your mother's gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of ya too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of ya. Now, what do ya think of that? Swallow it. Ho-ho. They can't keep us down. Oh, I guess you had one little one left over. Dumbo, we'll bounce back so ha-- Hey, what's the matter with you? What kind of water is this, anyhow? Balloonies. Hiya, George. Whee! That's a pretty schstrick schlick. All right. Let's see ya blow a square one, pal. Say, that's very, very clever. Now blow a great big one. That's a pretty sh-- Hey! Dumbo. You see what I see? Chorus: Look out, look out Pink elephants on parade Here they come Hippity-hoppity They're here and there Pink elephants everywhere Look out, look out They're walking around the bed on their head Clippity-cloppity Arrayed in braid Pink elephants on parade What'll I do What'll I do What an unusual view I can stand the sight of worms and look at microscopic germs But Technicolor pachyderms is really too much for me I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seein'things you knowthere ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright What a sight Chase 'em away, chase 'em away I'm afraid, need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Ade, ade, ade... Pink elephants Pink elephants Pink elephants Well, looky here, looky here. My, my. Why, this is most irregular. Well, I just can't believe my eyes. They ain't dead, is they? No. Dead people don't snore, or do they? Uh, wh-what's all the ruckus? Come on. Step aside, brother. Uh, what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boy? Just look down there, brother. And prepare yourself for a shock. Well, hush my beak! Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. Yeah. Find out what they're doin' up here. Yeah. And ask them what they want. Okay, boys. Leave it to me. Timothy Q. Mouse: Ohh! Those pink elephants. Ho! Pink elephants? Mm-mmm! Timothy Q. Mouse: What's so funny? What are you boys doin' down here, anyway? What are we doin' down here? Well, hear him talk. Timothy Q. Mouse: Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong. Say, look here, Brother Rat. Timothy Q. Mouse: Brother Rat? Now, listen. I ain't your brother and I ain't no rat, see? Uh-huh. And I suppose you and no elephant ain't up in no tree, either. Timothy Q. Mouse: No! No, me and no tree ain't up no-- Huh? Tree? Yo! Dumbo. Dumbo. Wake up. Wake up, Dumbo! Don't look now, but I think we're up in a tree. Aw, don't pay no attention to them scarecrows. Come on, Dumbo. Let's get back to the circus. So long, boy! Timothy Q. Mouse: But I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see. Elephants can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm. It's too high. Hey there, son. Maybe you all flew up. Timothy Q. Mouse: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we-- That's it! Dumbo! You flew! Boy, am I stupid. Why didn't I think of this before? Your ears.Just look at 'em, Dumbo. Why, they're perfect wings. The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya up and up and up! I can see it all now. Dumbo, the Ninth Wonder of the Universe! The world's only flyin' elephant! Did you ever see an elephant fly? Well, I've seen a horsefly. Ah, I've seen a dragonfly. Hee-hee. I've seen a housefly. Yeah! See, I've seen all that too. I've seen a peanut stand and heard a rubber band. I seen a needle that winked its eye. But I be done seen about ever'thing When I see a elephant fly What'd you say, boy? I said when I see a elephant fly I seen a front porch swing heard a diamond ring I seen a polka-dot railroad tie But I be done seen 'bout ever'thing When I see a elephant fly Da da-da-da Da-da-da do-do-dow wow Da da-da-da Hey, wow I saw a clotheshorse, He rear up and buck And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck I didn't see that I only heard Just to be sociable I'll take your word I heard a fireside chat I saw a baseball bat And I just laughed till I thought I'd die But I be done seen 'bout ever'thing When I see a elephant fly Bo Sho Ba-da-do-do But I be done seen 'bout ever'thing When I see a elephant fly With the wind. When I see a elephant... Fly Timothy Q. Mouse: All right, you wise birds! This has gone far enough! Quiet, gentlemen. The Reverend Rodent is gonna address you. Timothy Q. Mouse: You oughta be ashamed of yourselves. A bunch of big guys like you pickin' on a poor little orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your mother when you was just a baby; nobody to tuck you in at nights. no warm, soft, caressin' trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why? I ask ya, why? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak; the laughingstock of the circus! Then, when his mother tried to protect him, they threw her into the clink! And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up. Ah, but what's the use of talkin' to you coldhearted birds? Go ahead. Have your fun. Laugh at him. Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. Come on, Dumbo. Hey, brother, w-w-wait a minute. Uh, don't go away feelin' like that. We done seen the light. You boys is okay. Please, you've done enough. Well, but we's all fixin' to help you. Uh, ain't that the truth, boys? Well, it sure is. Uh, yeah, that-- You're right. You wanna make the elephant fly, don't ya? Well, you gotta use a lot of'chology. You know, psychology. Now, here's what you do. First, you, uh... (mumbling) And then, right after that, you, uh... (mumbling) Use the magic feather. Catch on? Timothy Q. Mouse: The magic feather? Yeah, I gotcha. Dumbo! Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! Let's go. Let's go. Heave ho. Heave ho. Let's go, Dumbo! Let's go. Let's go. Timothy Q. Mouse: Come on now. Up, down. Up, down. Heave ho. Timothy Q. Mouse: One, two, One, two. One, two. Heave ho. Timothy Q. Mouse: Faster, faster! Get your flyin' speed! Retract your landing gear! Raise your fuselage! Take off! Aw, it's no use, Dumbo. I guess it's just another one of their-- Look! Hot diggity! You're flyin'! You're flyin'! Uh, why, he flies just like a eagle. That's better than a airplane. Brother, now I've seen everything. But I be done seen about everything When I see a elephant fly With the wind. When I see a elephant Fly Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo, I knew you could do it! Wait'll we get to the big town. Boy, them city folks is sure in for a surprise. Poor baby! Whoo! Come on! Jump! Come on! We'll save ya. Hurry up! We'll save ya! Come on! Jump! Come on! Timothy Q. Mouse: Look at that house. Dumbo, you're standing on the threshold of success. Don't look down. It'll make you dizzy. Boy, are they in for a surprise. Ho-ho. Got the magic feather? Good. Okay. Contact! Take off!. Uh-oh. The magic feather! Dumbo, come on. Fly. Open them ears. The magic feather was just a gag. You can fly. Honest, you can. Hurry! Open 'em up! Please! Whee! We did it! We did it! Let's show 'em, Dumbo. Power dive. Now, loop the loop. You're makin' history! I've seen a peanut stand heard a rubber band I've seen a needle that winked its eye But I be done seen About everything When I see an elephant fly Oh, my When I see When I see When I see an elephant fly Mmm, look at him go! When I see an elephant fly Happy landin', son. Yippee! When I see a elephant fly I wish I'd have got his autograph. Oh, man, I got his autograph. Well, so long, glamour boy! THE END A WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION Category:Transcripts